Nowhere to hide
by Cassie71392
Summary: Pg-13 to be safe. Something terrible happens to Emma, can J.t save her? Mentions of rape.
1. Default Chapter

Nowhere to hide

I cam home about 10 minutes before curfew and I went straight to bed. My mom asked me how the party went and I hesitated before I answered. I didn't really go to a party, because if I told her where I really went she wouldn't let me go. I was traumatized.Let me tell you what hapened:

One day I was walking at he park since I was bored and had nothing to do. I didn't see anyone there I knew. Since Manny and me weren't friends anymore my friends were limited to J.t,Toby, and Liberty. Sometimes I was very lonely and craved to for a boyfriend or a companion. Then all the sudden, I saw him he was very cute with dark brown eyes, short black hair and tall. I had denied it for many times, but then I quicly realized it, I had a crush! I couldn't tell my friends they would think it was just some lame guy I met at the park.It had to remain a secret.

Author's note-I know this is really short, but I will make it longer next chap.


	2. Encounters

Authors note- Italics- thoughts

_Anyways, While I was at the park I was daydreaming and he came up to me. I couldn't believe it. I wonder what he wanted._

Guy- Hey, uh... don't you go to DCS?

Emma-Yeah, how'd you know?

Guy-I've seen you once .Well, my cousin goes there too.

Emma-Oh, ok. Really, What's his name?

Guy-J.T.

Emma-Omg, that's like my best friend.

Guy-Yeah, he told me. Oh, sorry my names Tim.

Emma-Ok Tim, so... wanna hang out sometime?

Tim-Sure, what about saturday?

Emma-Cool, meet me at the dot at 5. k?

Tim-Okay, bye.

The next day at DCS

J.t-Hey Emma. It's all over school that you went out with your cousin.

Emma-What?!

J.t-Yeah. So, is it true?

Emma-No! Actually...... it's someone else.

J.t-Who?

Emma-You wouldn't believe it. Plus, it's my business.

J.t-Oh, come on! I'm your friend, that makes it my business.

Emma-Whatever, Fine, it's.... it's

J.t-Who?!

Emma-Your cousin.

J.t-What?! You can't go out with him! Trust me he's bad news.

Emma-What are you talking about?

J.t-Listen, I can't tell you. Just trust me you can't go out with him.

Emma-Please, your just jealous!

J.t.-No, I'm not!

Emma-Whatever.

J.t-Fine, I guess you'll find out sooner enough.

I walked off not knowing what he was talking about. I wasn't gonna let that bother me, besides I had a date.

Tomorrow rolled around fast, and before I knew it it was like 3:59. I had to hurry to get ready if I wanted to look good. I got up took a quick shower. I wasn't going to dress fancy, but just casual. So wore a pink silk halter top and light blue denim jeans with black boots. I applied a tadge bit make up and was out the door.

The Dot

I walked in the dot a bit nervous, because I really like him. After a minute of looking for him I found him seating at a booth over in the corner.

Emma-Hey.

Tim- Hey.

Emma- So, how are you doing?

Tim-Fine, you?

Emma-I'm okay.

_The date was great, I had such a good time. I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt. I couldn't wait till the next time we met._

Author's note-

Sorry I haven't update guys! I just started school two weeks ago and between homework and doing chores theres barely enough time to write. So, most of my updates will be on the weekends. I will **try** to update during the week though.


	3. Nowhere to Hide 3

Dcs

I walked in to school. I was now very happy. Everything was going great with Tim. We would call each other almost every night. My grades were great and Snakes cancer was in remission. What could go wrong now?, or so I thought. Today at school was like any other school day until.......

J.t had walked up to me.

J.t- Hey, Emma.

Emma- Uhh.., Hey J.t.

J.t-I need to talk to you.

Emma-Look if it's about Tim I don't wanna talk about it._ I started to walk away, then he runs after me._

J.t-Come on! It's really important.

Emma-ok, make it quick, I have to get to class or I'll be late.

J.t-It's lunchtime.

Emma-Do you have something to say or not?

J.t-Yeah, Tim has a bad reputation.

Emma-So, what did he do?

J.t-He raped someone.

Emma-What?!

J.t-Yeah, he's on probation now.

Emma-How old is he?

J.t- 25.

Emma-He doesn't look 25. He told me he was 18.

J.t-Well, he's lying.

Emma-Wait how do I know your not lying?

J.t-Listen Em, you just have to trust me.

Emma-(sighs) Ok, but I am going to call him tonight and confront him.

Jt-ok.

Tonight

I call him.

Tim-Hello

Emma-Hey, this is Emma.I need to talk to you.

Tim-Oh, hey Emma. Listen, there's this party my brother's having and I'd love for you to come.

Emma-Great, so when is it?

Tim-It's Saturday at 7:00.

Emma-Okay, thanx.

Tim-Sorry, what was that you needed to tell me?

Emma-Oh nothing.

Tim-Okay.

Emma-Well, I gotta go. so bye.

Tim-Bye, see you at the party.


End file.
